


A Personal Touch

by thewightknight



Series: SFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [33]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux's sessions with his personal trainer, Kylo, were more hands-on than he had expected.





	A Personal Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with the 2018 WIP cleanup - this was started as a [kyluxhardkinks prompt ](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/174752680723/ren-is-huxs-personal-trainer-maybe-hes-getting), but I never got around to the hard stuff.

“That’s it. You can do it. Only two more now.”

Hux tried to ignore the burning in his thighs and the sweat trickling down his back between his shoulder blades. He also tried to ignore the hands on his hips, burning through the thin fabric of his workout shorts.

“That’s it. Keep those elbows in.”

Was that his imagination, or had one of Kylo’s thumbs just traced the outline of his hipbone?

“One more. Almost done.”

Those hands would have served a better purpose supporting his arms as he lifted the dumbbells above his head. With the way Kylo stood, Hux couldn’t see him in the mirror as he completed his last rep.

“Bring them down slow now. Slower. Hold it there … and down. Good! I knew you could pull off those extra ten. Now rack your weights and give me thirty minutes on the treadmill.”

When he’d originally signed up at this gym, he’d declined a trainer, but one day, several months in, Kylo had approached him to tell him about a package deal they had going on. It wasn’t cheap, but for the number of sessions you got it worked out to be almost half off their normal price for individual, so he’d bought the package.

Watching himself in the mirror as he ran, he could see that his efforts were paying off. The bit of pudge he’d started to develop with his desk job had melted away, and for the first time in his life he had some definition in his arms. His stamina had gone up, too. At the beginning of the year he’d barely been able to manage ten minutes on the treadmill.

“Looking good!” Kylo said as he walked past, patting him on the shoulder. With Hux occupied, Kylo had started his own workout. Watching him doing curls with a giant set of dumbbells distracted Hux nicely from the burn in his legs and lungs. He was sure that Kylo snuck looks at him in the mirrors, too.

The timer took him by surprise when it went off. It hadn’t seemed like a half an hour. Kylo had moved on to one of the machines, working his back and shoulders, and then started doing lunges. The shorts he wore were split on the sides, exposing huge expanses of thigh and every and now giving a tantalizing glimpse of the curve of his ass. Dabbing at the sweat on his forehead with a towel, not all of which could be attributed to his exertions, he waved at Kylo as he headed to the locker room.

When he emerged, showered and changed, he found Kylo leaning against the counter, shorts molded to his ass. Swallowing past a throat suddenly dry, he approached the counter.

“Ah, Hux. I’ve made a few changes in your routine. What do you think?”

It was hard to pay attention to the changes Kylo had noted down when a shift in his stance pressed his hip against Hux’s own, or when his hand brushed Hux’s where they lay next to each other on the Formica. He nodded and made noises of agreement in what he hoped were the right places.

“Well, great then. I’ll see you next week. Same time?”

“Same time, yes.”

“Great. Good working with you again.”

Kylo held out his hand and Hux took it. After they shook but before Kylo released him, his thumb grazed the back of Hux’s hand, and his fingers caressed Hux’s palm as they let go.

“Um. Yes. Next week.”

“Looking forward to it.”

He felt Kylo’s eyes burning into his back as he left and his hand still tingled from Kylo’s touch.

It was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
